Valkyria Drabbles
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits sur le jeu Valkyria Chronicles, reprenant aussi bien le jeu que l'anime. Contient différents niveaux de ratings, personnages divers.


Notes de l'auteur : Drabbles écrits dans le cadre de l'arbre à drabbles de drakys sur Dreamwidth (session du 20 au 30 juin 2014). Contient quelques cross-over, signalés par ailleurs, avec le manga _Saint Seiya._ La longueur n'est pas toujours de cent mots exacts, le défi permettant une différence de plus ou moins quinze mots. Ces drabbles font référence aux deux premiers opus (pas le III auquel, hélas trois fois hélas, je n'ai pas pu jouer), ainsi qu'à l'anime.

* * *

**Une dernière considération (1/2)**

_Selvaria Bles – PG13_

Un humain, c'était étrange de se voir considérer comme tel dans les derniers instants de sa vie. Il y avait eu cette fille, semblable à elle, mais que les circonstances avaient rendue autrement plus heureuse et qui l'avait, au dernier moment enveloppée d'une chaleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle éprouvait quand Maximilian se trouvait à ses côtés, non, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus poignant, de plus vrai. Ainsi lui avait-on menti, toute sa vie durant, c'était cela, la considération, c'était cela, l'amour ? Si elle avait été moins naïve…

* * *

**Une arme cachée**

_Welkin, Alicia, Isara – PG_

Penché sur le lit de sa fille, Welkin ne peut que constater que les blessures de la veille se sont déjà évaporées. Il se détourne du sourire étincelant d'Isara, pour aviser la mine d'Alicia qui répond à son air inquiet par une expression d'apaisement.

En quelques secondes, il revoit déroulée devant lui la Seconde Guerre d'Europa, son lot de massacres et la volonté de sacrifice de son épouse. Hors de question de risquer de perdre une seconde Isara, cela lui ferait trop de mal. Sa décision est prise. Le secret, absolu, mais aussi, la crainte de voir celui-ci découvert et sa fille, utilisée comme une arme de guerre.

* * *

**Entente cordiale**

_Selvaria Bles, Radi Jaeger – G_

« Faiblir dans mon ambition ? Cela m'est impossible. Que toi et ton Maximilian soyez rassurés. »

La jeune femme se hérisse comme souvent devant le franc-parler du général Jaeger cependant qu'une légère roseur menace d'exposer ses pommettes claires.

_« Mon Maximilian... »_ répète-t-elle in petto.

Selvaria foudroie Jaeger du regard. Assurément, cette saillie n'est pas innocente mais néanmoins, elle ne peut en vouloir à cet homme qui lui inspire une certaine forme de sympathie et de loyauté envers son prince.

« A la bonne heure, général Jaeger, n'oublie pas que l'Empire compte sur toi. »

* * *

**Retour de flamme**

_Cordelia gi Randgriz – PG_

La Principauté tombait tandis que l'ignoble machine de guerre du prince Maximilian s'emparait de la lance enfouie dans le château de ses ancêtres. Cordelia observait, impuissante, un spectacle qui, en d'autres circonstances, lui aurait probablement brisé le cœur. En l'occurrence, tout ce qui occupait son esprit, c'était cette sensation tenace qu'elle payait en cet instant même le mensonge gravitant autour de sa famille depuis des siècles. En plus de cela, son peuple a déjà tant souffert avant elle, comment pourrait-elle avoir l'orgueil de clamer sa douleur ?

Restait-il encore le moindre espoir pour Gallia ? Le voulait-elle vraiment, d'ailleurs ?

* * *

**La dernière vision**

_Juliana Everheart (Zeri) – PG13_

Il aimerait vivre dans un monde débarrassé de la lie de l'intolérance envers ceux de son peuple. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait endossé ce pouvoir immense qui à présent compressait douloureusement chacun de ses organes ? Un goût de bile et de sang remontait jusqu'à sa bouche, une saveur amère s'emparait d'elle à l'idée de savoir sa mort imminente et de partir sans le revoir une dernière fois.

Puis dans un élan faisant passer une ombre devant son visage, il est là, penché sur elle. Elle lit sur ses traits toute l'inquiétude du monde et toute l'affection qu'il semble lui porter et qui la submerge elle aussi. Elle ne pourrait être plus comblée.

* * *

**Entremêlement**

_Marina Wulfstan, Fenrir – G_

Note : cross-over avec _Saint Seiya_ (personnage de Fenrir).

A la base, il n'avait pas prêté attention à sa présence. Il l'avait sentie mais se fichait bien de qui elle pouvait être. Puis surpris par un piège, Ging avait été blessé et elle l'avait soigné avant que Fenrir se lance, paniqué, à la recherche de son compagnon de toujours. Il avait caressé l'encolure de son loup, docile et un peu honteux, cependant que le renard accompagnant l'autre jouait avec Ging. Emmêlés parmi les poils épais du loup, leurs doigts s'étaient rencontrés au hasard d'une flatterie ; une chaleur inconnue avait alors étreint le cœur de Fenrir, tandis que son regard avisait celui de la jeune femme. Respirer devint étonnamment plus difficile.

* * *

**Destins contraires**

_Alicia Melchiott, Selvaria Bles – PG13_

Port d'attache de son humanité, c'était probablement Welkin qui était parvenu à la sauver, elle, quand le pouvoir ancestral des Valkyria avait menacé de la submerger. Alicia voyait cette femme devant elle, à genoux, défaite et là où tout le monde voyait encore sa fierté farouche et elle y décelait un insondable sentiment de solitude. De ceux qui, selon toute vraisemblance, s'attachait aux pas de ceux de son peuple, pour ne disparaître qu'à grand peine. La compagnie d'autrui qu'elles recherchaient plus que quiconque, Alicia l'avait trouvée, tandis que Selvaria n'avait vécu que dans l'illusion de la disparition de celle-ci.

* * *

**Une dernière considération (2/2)**

_Selvaria Bles – PG13_

Si elle avait été moins naïve, moins sotte, elle n'en serait sans doute pas là. Devant ce porc de général Damon et son état-major, parterre d'incompétents. En un autre temps, sa vie aurait pu être différente, elle n'aurait pas connu le mensonge auprès du prince Maximilian et elle n'aurait pas exécuté ses ordres. Elle n'aurait pas suivi ses ambitions et elle ne se serait pas rendue criminelle pour elles. Elle n'aurait pas été amoureuse de lui et elle n'aurait pas suivi ses ordres, ceux qui l'incitent à se libérer de ses entraves et à brûler sa vie. Pour une cause qu'elle exècre…

* * *

**Un vieil ami (1/2)**

_Marina Wulfstan, Fenrir – PG_

Note : cross-over avec _Saint Seiya_ (personnage de Fenrir).

Elégance discrète, simplicité du regard, discrétion du sourire. Fenrir a le temps d'y penser cent fois avant de voir la jeune femme lever le visage vers lui, emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes. La douceur de sa langue tout autant que l'odeur de ses cheveux qui fleure bon l'écorce d'arbres échauffe ses sens affolés tandis qu'il se prend à répondre avec délice aux incitations de la jeune femme. Ses bras, qui pendent encore maladroitement à ses côtés frissonnent lorsque son loup vient lui lécher les doigts. Satané loup, il a autre chose à penser.

_« Fous le camp, Ging ! »_

* * *

**Les larmes ne coulent pas**

_Welkin Gunther (Isara) – PG13_

Les larmes se refusaient à couler. A cause de son humilité, ou à cause de la guerre qui faisait qu'on ressentait les choses différemment et conduisait à prêter moins attention aux morts qui devenaient fréquentes, avec le temps. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire qui avait perdu la vie devant lui, mais sœur, adoptive, certes, mais qu'il aimait comme s'ils avaient été du même sang. Même l'enterrement sommaire et ponctué du bruit des bombes à l'entour n'avait remué les moindres larmes en lui. Le chagrin, la peine, la culpabilité étaient immenses. Mais rien ne venait. Les larmes restaient muettes, invisibles.

* * *

**Acceptation mutuelle**

_Marina Wulfstan, Fenrir – G_

Note : cross-over avec _Saint Seiya_ (personnage de Fenrir).

Il humait son odeur, circonspect cependant que Fenrir, gêné, avait disparu derrière le tronc d'un arbre en compagnie du renard de Marina qui taquinait ses genoux de sa truffe. Fenrir entendait Ging grogner, renifler, gratter le sol de ses griffes tandis que Marina demeurait silencieuse sous l'examen du grand loup, riant quand parfois, un poil venait chatouiller une de ses mains. Toujours à la même place, Fenrir soupirait en posant son regard sur le renard, si seulement son loup était aussi accommodant. Mais après tout, il lui restait encore quelque espoir, tout allait bien tant qu'il ne la dévorait pas.

* * *

**La leçon du père**

_Welkin Gunther – PG13_

La première leçon était l'humilité. Ce que son père lui avait enseigné depuis sa plus tendre enfance, lorsque le jeune Welkin se demandait pourquoi le plus fameux général de l'indépendance de Gallia avait choisi de vivre reclus à Bruhl, loin de Randgriz et de ses honneurs. A présent que Welkin était à son tour un homme, et qu'il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'était la guerre, il se prenait à comprendre son père. La guerre vous dégoûtait, anéantissait vos repères et innervait vos sens. Elle empêchait de pleurer la perte des êtres proches qu'on avait tant aimés, tarissait les larmes.

* * *

**Un vieil ami (2/2)**

_Marina Wulfstan, Fenrir – G_

Note : cross-over avec _Saint Seiya_ (personnage de Fenrir).

Ging a beau jeu de se foutre de lui, il sent bien que pour la première fois, la compagnie de son ami de toujours ne suffit plus. Ging est comme un frère. Qui l'a protégé, élevé, aimé. Mais un constat amer s'impose, il n'est qu'un animal et en tant que tel, il ne peut pas tout lui apporter. La chaleur qu'il lui prodigue n'est pas celle de Marina, les regards qu'ils échangent, non plus.

Fenrir s'approche de son loup qui accueille une caresse en geignant.

« Pardonne-moi, mon vieux, j'ai cru que ce serait toi et moi pour toujours. »


End file.
